Danganronpa School Days
by TomokiTheKid
Summary: Things will never be the same ever again for Maizono and Naegi after Maizono's parents are brutally murdered. But who murdered them and what did they gain from it? Naegi's life will be turned upside down when he decides to take in Maizono. How will they deal with living with each other and how will they get through the class trial? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Recover

School Days

Rating: M

Warning: Contains Offensive Language, Sexual Situations, some Gory Imagery, and Future Strong Sexual Content. Reader discretion is Advised.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa nor do I make any money off of this story, it is merely for the reader's enjoyment. Dangan Ronpa is the sole property of Spike Chunsoft. I do not own School Days, School Days is the property of 0verflow. I also do not own any other item that may appear in this story. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

Enjoy the Story!

"Ar-are you sure it's okay," Maizono tentative voice asked, "are you positive?"

Sayaka Maizono was now living at my place; her parents had died in a terrible accident not too long ago. The evening breeze swept through the room, it was just enough to give me goose bumps.

"I'm sure of it," I said calmly. I told her that she could sleep in my room because my room is more comfortable than the guest room.

"If there is anything that you need just give me a call," I stated walking out of the room to give her privacy, when suddenly; there were two arms squeezing me tightly. Startled, I turned my head to see Maizono behind me hugging me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked. She looked up at me, tears streaked down he cheeks and more gathering in the corners of he eyes.

"Naegi, I can't thank you enough for letting me live here," she then gave me a smile that could brighten up the darkest of days.

"Don't mention it," I said with a smile of my own. I then walked out of her new bedroom to my new room and laid down; feeling the weight of the day press down on me.

The sunlight shined on my closed eyes, it was just annoying enough to wake me up from my slumber. The birds were chirping loudly outside the window, letting me know just how early it was. The guestroom was warm with the summer heat, heating me under the already warm covers. I yawned and threw off the covers and made my way to the bathroom to take my morning shower. I opened the door, not realizing that Maizono was standing right behind it.

"Huh!" she murmured, shocked.

"G-Goodmorn-" I began, I was shocked into silence when I fully awoke. There, standing right in front of me, was a nude and very flustered Maizono.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed loud enough to make my ears ring.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I apologized repeatedly running out of the bathroom slamming the door behind me with a flourish. A moment later Maizono came out of the bathroom angrily at me.

"I'm sorry I barged in there like that, I didn't realize that you were in there," I said bowing and praying for forgiveness.

"D-Did you see anything?" She asked me, embarrassed. I had less than a second to come up with my answer before I was in serious trouble.

"No," I replied without second thought. _'I didn't see anything because I was still half asleep and was scared out of my wits'._

"That's good," she said, sighing. I huffed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until now, that was extremely close.

"I guess you couldn't have seen anything, it was too steamy in there. Anyways, if you really wanted to see me naked, it wouldn't be all that difficult." Maizono said cheekily. The statement Maizono made confused me but I just decided to ignore it for the time being.

After we ate breakfast we started to get ready for the long, grueling day of school.

"Do you have everything you need Naegi-kun?" I nodded my head. Maizono's face was stern.

"Everything?" She said with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes," I punctuated my statement with another nod.

"Do you have your homework?" she asked.

"Yes." I said emotionlessly, trying to hide my smile.

"Books?" She asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes." A smile broke out of the emotionless barrier.

"Lunch?" She questioned with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Yes, Mom!" I said full of mirth.

My happiness was dosed with a cold bucket of shame, Maizono was giving me a small, sad smile. Guilt washed over me in a painful wave, how could I be insensitive.

"Maizono I'm-" I started.

"Come on Naegi, we're going to be late for school," she murmured quietly. I followed behind silently, the guilt twisting my stomach in painful knots.

_ Hope's Peak Academy_. A school in which hope and happiness live and where students go to attend classes to gain more knowledge (like any good school is for).

Once a month the school holds the annual **CLASS TRIAL**. The **CLASS TRIAL** is just like any other trial, excluding any real death or danger. Students go around and investigate a "murder" scene that had occurred within the school grounds. Students are chosen by the principle at random to be the "blackened": the one(s) who commit the crime, and the victim(s). The "blackened" people chosen have the ability to chose someone to be an accomplice. Of course we don't know who did it until we solve the mystery during the **CLASS TRIAL**.

Halfway to school Maizono and I met up with Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami. Togami leading and Fukawa mindlessly following.

Fukawa is a a bookworm who is most famous for her romance novels. She is a pretty girl, long dark brown hair tied back into two braids and large light brown eyes hidden behind thin wire-framed glasses. She has another personality within her that we try to keep from coming out, her other self is a bit of a nut. But that persona only takes over whenever Fukawa sneezes or faints; so we're safe from her crazy antics most of the time.

Byakuya Togami, a rich, playboy and heir to his family's prestigious company. He is tall and slim, ear length blond hair and blue-green eyes masked by a pair of white-framed glasses. He can be rude at times, looking down at everyone and putting himself on a pedestal, but he is incredibly smart and loves to remind everybody of it.

"G-Goodmorning Naegi-kun and Maizono-chan," Fukawa greeted with her usual meekness. She tends to be nervous no matter what the situation may be, a polar opposite to the 'other' Fukawa.

"Good morning," Maizono replied back sweetly.

"Is Maizono here staying with you because she can't afford her bills?" Togami asked with the outright intention of hurting Maizono's feelings.

"You don't have to be so rude, but yes. We aren't all as rich as you," I said, fire heating my words. I glanced over to Maizono, the attention to her personal situation heating her cheeks to a dusty pink. I turned back to a sneering, seething Togami, "Plus, its kinda' nice to have another person hanging around," I turned back to give Maizono what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

Fukawa pointed her finger at us and blurted-out, "Y-you guys aren't planning on doing anything d-dirty are you?!" She said in a burst of what looked like curiosity.

"N-No," Maizono and I said in unison.

"Ye-Yeah, we're even staying in different rooms so nothing out of the ordinary," Maizono evenly explained.

I could feel my face turning red when she said that and when I looked at her her cheeks were just as red as mine.

"That's fine enough!" Togami angrily said. "We don't need all the details to be heard".

"Okay," Maizono said looking down in embarrassment.

"L-Let's start heading to school, we don't want to be late" I said trying to change the subject to something less awkward.

"Hmph," Togami huffed and walked away.

"B-Byakuya-sama, wa-wait for me!" Fukawa said trying to catch up to him. Both of them walked ahead while I stayed with Maizono.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying comfort her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess" she said still looking down.

"If you want to talk to me about anything just ask and I will do my best to help" I said smiling. She flashed me a smile.

"Okay, thank you Naegi-Kun". I smiled at the sincerity of her words.

"No problem Maizono," I answer back.

"No, I really mean it. Thank you, for everything..." A sudden flash of a sobbing Maizono flashed across my mind, I tripped up a bit but commenced walking shortly after.

"No problem," I said quietly.

We then continued walking to school with the summer wind blowing over us every now and then. I started to replay the horrible events of what happened almost two weeks ago to Maizono.

_**~*~ Flashback~*~**_

_**Maizono sat at home in her bedroom, waiting for her parents to come home from the grocery store. It was kind of lonely at her house, with her bother gone away to school over sea's and her parents always working. It was good to know that they were going to be home soon while she was home for the first time in what seemed like ages.**_

_**It was getting kind of late and Maizono was worried, she decided to give them a quick call to see how they were and why they were running late.**_

_** "Yes, Maizono dear. Is there an emergency?" Her mother's sweet voice came over the phone. Maizono was relieved to hear her.**_

_** "No emergency, Mother. I was just wondering when you'd be coming home, that's all." Maizono stated tiredly, she leaned back in he soft bed, enjoying the comfort her soft pillows provided.**_

_** "We'll be home shortly, your father and I had to pick-up a few things before we came home. Did you finish your homework?" Her mother asked sweetly.**_

_** "Yes, Mom." Maizono answered without fail, "I was wondering if I could stay over at my friend Nae-" Maizono's question was cut-off by a violent screeching and a crash from the other end of the line.**_

_** "Wha-What was that?!" She asked, a little breathless.**_

_** "Someone just rammed the back of our car," she heard her father say from the other side of the line. **_

_** "Are you guys okay?" Maizono asked, trying to keep calm. **_

_** "Don't worry dear, we're going to be fine. We're just going to pull over and see what the problem is." Her mother said calmly, knowing how easy it was to upset her daughter.**_

_** "It'll only take a second, Sweetheart." Maizono heard her father say to his wife before Maizono heard the car door open and shut on the other end of the call.**_

_**He left the car and walked down to where the second car was pulled over onto the dirt shoulder of the nearly vacant road. Maizono could only sit on her bed and listen carefully to what her mother was mumbling to herself, something about 'reckless drivers'. Suddenly, there was a loud shout and the shuffling of feet on a dirt road. BAM! The sound of a gunshot rang in the background of the phone. **_

_** "Dad, Mom?" Maizono said. "W-Was that a gunshot?" She began to get teary eyed. **_

_** "Sayaka," her mother began calmly, "Your father's been shot" her mother stated with utter seriousness. Maizono violently shook her head in blind denial.**_

_** "No, no no noooooo!" Maizono sobbed openly into her pillow, phone still pressed against her ear. **_

_** "Sayaka, dear. I want you to calm down, please." Her mother soothed. "I want you to know that what ever happens, I love you. I love you so much my Beautiful Little Star, do what makes you happy and be happy no matter what. I love you so much..." Her mother sobbed the last sentence into the phone, her composure finally breaking when she spotted the hooded figure making it's way to their car.**_

_** "I love you too Mom, please..." Maizono's plea was cut short when she heard the hitch in her mother's voice. "Mom, what's happening?" Maizono asked; panic rich in her voice. **_

_** "The person who shot your Father is coming this way. I'm going to put the phone down so he doesn't see it. I want you to be very quiet dear, you can do that for me Sayaka." Maizono's mother asked, the tears in her voice making her last request a watery statement. **_

_** "Mom, please! You have to get out of there!" Maizono cried out. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's too late for me. I love you Sayaka, take care of yourself." her mother said sadly.**_

_** "Mom pl-" Maizono began before her mother cut her off.**_

_** "Please be quiet dear..." her mother said, hushed before setting the phone onto the floor of the vehicle.**_

_**Maizono listened with bated breath for any sign of her father's killer. The tears streamed down her cheeks at the utter hopelessness she felt. She felt so useless as her mother sat in the clutches of the person who shot her father. **_

_**As sudden as the first shot, the second shot boomed over the line, nearly bursting Maizono's eardrum. Maizono dropped the phone in shock and shot up from the no longer comfy bed. The tears streamed down her face as she shook in the middle of her room.**_

_**Maizono heard muffled noises on the other end of the phone, she scrambled onto her hands and knees and leaned down close to the phone, no trusting her hands to not shake while holding the phone. Hope rose in the back of her throat, tasting like bitter bile.**_

_** "That's what ya' get for a year ago, ya' dumb bitch," the clearly male voice spat. **_

_** The crunch of footsteps on dirt indicated that the criminal had left the seen of her parent's murder; at this point in time Maizono was sure both of her parents were dead. She the distant sound of tires as they spun off of the dirt shoulder onto the still vacant road. Maizono sobbed loudly into the phone after hearing the murderer leave.**_

_** "I love you Mom, I love you. I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough, I'm so sorry..." she sobbed over and over into the phone. She finally gained the courage to call the police.**_

_** "Hello... I'd like to report a murder..."**_

_**~*~End of Flashback~*~**_

I was the next person she called, I heard about every thing that night. I rushed over to her house and held the sobbing girl until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I invited her over to stay at my house for the night, so she didn't have to be at her house alone that night. That was over a week ago.

"Naegi-Kun?" A soft voice said.

I looked up to realize that Maizono was trying to get my attention by waving her hand in front of my face. I blushed when I found out that the whole time we were walking to school I was daydreaming.

"What were you daydreaming about?" She asked me.

"I-I wasn't daydreaming about anything," I shook my head in denial.

"You know I can tell that you are lying, remember, I'm an _Esper_" she said with a smile, 'seeing' through my lie. I laughed nervously at her little joke, but ignored the subject. She seemed content with letting me get away with it, for now.

We had arrived at _Hope's Peak Academy_, we changed our outdoors shoes to indoor shoes, I looking for the 'companions' we were walking with. Togami and Fukawa were probably already inside by now.

"Upupupuuuu," a voice giggled behind me and I turned around to see who (or in my case, what) it was. It was Monokuma, our principle. To be honest, the little bear creeped me out. As high school students, I think we're a little too old to be ushered around by a soft bear. It was creepy and it felt wrong, I mean, IT'S A STUFFED BEAR! How is any high school student suppose to take that seriously. But I put my animosity aside, my grades ride on the back of this fuzzy little toy.

"Are you guys going out?" Monokuma asked with a big grin on his face.

"N-No, she's just staying at my place because of the accident," I shouted rudely (just because he dictates my grades doesn't mean that question was appropriate). "Upupupupu, is that all?" Monokuma giggled, "Good, I don't want to see anything X-rated within my school...okay?" Monokuma said with mirth that was only right to be displayed in human beings.

"Th-There won't be anything like that okay!?" I yelled.

"Okay," Monokuma pouted. "Well I have to go get ready for class now, so if you'll excuse me," Monokuma then skipped away 'upupupuing'.

"I swear there is something not right about that guy..." I state, shaking my head. Maizono shakes her head at my statement, but smiles none the less.

"Yo Naeg's!" a boisterous voice cried out in my direction.

I turned around to see Hagakure waving at me running in my direction.

"How's your morning?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my head. "I see you walked with Maizono-chan here, are you guys dating? Did you make your move on her?" I could tell he was mocking me.

"I'm standing right here..." Maizono states irritated by how rude Hagakure is being.

"No, why does everyone say that?" I yell, brushing his arm off my head and pushing my messy hair back into place.

"Hmmm, we'll your face is turning bright red, so there must be something that you are hiding" he said. He was right, I could tell that my face was burning up but I don't want him to think he's got the best of me.

"Yeah, it's 'cause your smelly armpit was in my face," I shoot back, defensive as ever.

"Yeah, sure," Hagakure says in disbelief, but he allows me to keep some of my dignity.

I started walking with Hagakure and again began to relive the horrible events that happened not too long ago.

** Thank you for enjoy the first installment of my story. I want to thank my unofficial Beta and friend, TheeWiccaChick for sitting down and taking the time to pick through my story painstakingly. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

** Please comment because constructive criticism is always welcome, favorite my story, and follow my story for future updates.**

** Enjoy your evening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days**

**Chapter 2: Revisiting the Past and Looking to the Future**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or School Days, they both belong to their respective owners. I make no money off this fan fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

***~*Naegi's POV*~***

_The cops arrived at the scene of the crime not long after the lady on the other end of the line calmed Maizono down. The road was blocked off from all media personnel but that didn't stop them from coming too close to the crime scene, closer than usual. It had apparently leaked that the parents of famous pop-stars Hanako and Sayaka Maizono were involved in a serious accident._

_The police confirmed media suspicions and formally identified the victims as Takeshi Maizono and Naomi Maizono, the parents of world famous pop-stars Hanako and Sayaka Maizono. According to the call records on Mrs. Maizono's cell phone, there was a call recieved from their daughter six minuets before the call was made to police. The police had contacted Maizono again, requesting that she come in for questioning the next day. She was extremely hesitant, but I convinced her to go to the police station. She agreed to go as long as I went with her, I couldn't say no, not after what she had been through._

_We dragged ourselves to the police station, dodging reporters and news casters that were swarming the police station. They were all obsessed with the idea that Maizono's parents killed themselves because of some financial scandal within their work place. Maizono had no clue what they were going on about, the questions and faces all melting together into one angry mass of people and sounds. We had quickly pushed our way through the crowd, Maizono never letting go of my hand out of fear of losing me to the mob of reporters._

_The questioning was probably the hardest part for Maizono. I remember watching her sob out every detail to the investigator. Everything in perfect detail, just like when she told me. She described everything down to the last detail, even noting the sound of the mystery male's voice. The investigator was merciless it seemed, not showing an ounce of sympathy or compassion for the sobbing girl. I finally had had enough with his callous behavior and sat next to Maizono and tried my best to comfort her._

_ "Will that be all Officer Tanaka?" I said as politely as I could. Although I didn't feel like he had earned my respect after being so unsympathetic and cold to Maizono. He wasn't paying me any attention, writing notes down on a small worn notebook. I waited patiently for his reply, the irritation rising in the back of my throat like bitter bile. But I waited, hoping that my compliance would get me and Maizono somewhere._

_ "No, Mr. Naegi is it?" He asked plainly, still jotting notes down._

_ "Yes, Makoto Naegi, Sir." I said equally plain. Maizono had finished sobbing and was now lightly dozing against my side, I hadn't realized how tired she must be after the interrogation._

_ "And you're a friend of Ms. Maizono's, correct?" He had finished what ever he was writing down and looked at me with a stone-faced mask._

_He looked like he had seen worse, no offense to Maizono, but he looked like he has seen greater hardships than two people murdered on the side of a road. His eyes were deep set and a hard, cold slate gray color. His face was clean shaven and his hair was neatly trimmed into a short style. He couldn't have been any older than 40, but the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead made him appear much older. He probably only stood at about 5' 6'', but his entire demeanor made him come off as an entirely 'bigger' person._

_ "Yes, Officer Tanaka," I was unsure of where he was going with this line of questioning, but I stayed compliant._

_ "Can you tell me where you were at the time of the murder?" He said calmly, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair in a very casual (and somewhat unprofessional) manner._

_ "I was at my house when Maizono-chan called me." He couldn't possibly think that I had anything to do with this. "Mr. Tanaka, you can't possibly think that I had anything to do with this? Maizono is my best friend, I would never do anything to hurt her!" I called across the table, Maizono stirred next to me but remained asleep._

_ "I'm not accusing you of being involved, merely following protocol. Can you tell me anything specific about what Ms. Maizono said to you, anything she might have left out or skimmed over?" I thought hard, but couldn't come up with anything that had seemed unordinary or incorrect about her recollection of the events. I shook my head 'no', taking care not the jostle Maizono's sleeping form._

_ "So, Mr. Naegi. Who do you think killed Ms. Maizono's parents?" I was taken aback by the utter casualness of that question, as if discussing death was like discussing the weather. Well, it might as well be for him._

_ "I'm not quite sure Mr. Tanaka, if I did know who did it, I don't think we would be here right now." I said lightly. "No offense, but you are the Officer here, isn't it __your__ job to find the bad guy? What part does my opinion have to do with anything?" I said tiredly, I just wanted to go home. Mr. Tanaka gave me a nonplussed smile that was devoid of any real joy, but his eyes did spark with curiosity._

_ "I just wanted to know your opinion, humor me Mr. Naegi." I sighed lightly, Maizono shifted again in her sleep, wrapping her arms around the sleeve of my coat._

_ "I don't know..." I started uselessly. "He was most likely somebody who knew her parents, especially from what he said after he killed Mrs. Maizono. He must have felt wronged by them in some way, like he felt that he needed to right the wrong. He is definitely unsure of himself in the aspect of carrying out his plans because of the justification statement, but he is completely convinced that he was wronged and what he did was right. You might want to look into any scandals that might have happened about a year ago that the Maizono's could have been involved in. I do know that they work for a giant corporation but I have no clue what the company is, what it does or even what Mr. and Mrs. Maizono even did within the company. But I would start there and compile a list of anybody who might have a vendetta against the Maizonos'." Mr. Tanaka looked mildly impressed by my cohesive response to his vague question._

_ "Hmmm, not bad for a rookie; you ever think about going into the police force?" I shook my head 'no' again._

_ "Hn, well... I'll give your words some thought Mr. Naegi. You and Ms. Maizono are free to go home now. You should probably put her to bed too, she looks beat." He seemed uncharacteristically concerned but I ignored it and roused Maizono so we could head home. Once we got back to her house, she climbed back into her bed and slept for the rest of the evening. I didn't bother her, she deserved the rest._

_The media had a field day after they heard the police report that was given out. They started thinking that they were assassinated by flunkies of a rival company, or that they were murdered by their boss to cover up some scandal. Some reporters even went as far as to blame Maizono for what happened to her parents. I didn't tell Maizono the things that were being said about her and her parents, she didn't need that type of stress. There wasn't a news channel that didn't have some story about the case or about the theories that they had._

**~*~End of Naegi's Flashback~*~**

Maizono fell into harder times, her brother decided to stay over sea's and continue his career elsewhere. Hanaka decided that the best way to avoid the media attention was to distance himself from Maizono and the death completely. Maizono took that hard as well, not understanding why her brother wouldn't want to be with her during these rough times.

Maizono quit her singing career, finding that the music wasn't flowing out of her any more. The money wasn't flowing in anymore either and the bank had to her parent's house. She had nothing now; the media didn't support her, her brother didn't support her, and her music failed her. I offered her a place to stay with me, I was lonely sitting in my house all alone while my mother worked. It's hard to think about all the loneliness we felt before we were together...

"NAEGI!"

"WHAT? OUCH!" I was forcefully knocked out of my day dreaming by the searing pain that went through my skull. I must have hit my head against a wall again.

"Heh Naegs', you in in there?" Hagakure jested, grabbing my shoulder roughly in his large hand.

"Yeah" I mumbled silently. I glanced up and met two pairs of worried eyes, Maizono's bright blue eyes sparkling in worry and a hint of knowing; like she knew what I was thinking about before I hit my head. Hagakure seemed to be more worried about the bump forming on my forehead.

"I should... ah.. watch where I'm going, huh?" I chuckled nervously, Miazono's knowing glance making my fingers go numb with cold. We continued down the hallway to our shared morning class, Maizono still looking at me with worried eyes. I pretended to listen to Hagakure's long-winded story about a new occult book he found at a second-hand shop by his house, anything to avoid Miazono's piercing gaze.

We walked into our classroom, there are fifteen students in my first class (not including myself). I've been with them since the very first day of primary school. I've grown-up with everybody, they were like a second family to me (even though some of them can be real jerks sometimes). I glanced around the medium sized classroom, all of the students conversing with each other before class started.

Maizono gave me and Hagakure a small wave before departing from our little group, she weaved her way through the desks and settled herself next to Leon Kuwata and Junko Enoshima; who were discussing popular fashion in the back of the room.

Due to his prowess in baseball, Leon Kuwata gained access to Hope's Peak and earned the title of 'Super Duper High School Baseball Star'; since then he's had a change of heart, changing his goals to the punk-rock scene. He's taken to Junko and Maizono; mainly because Maizono knows about a lot being a musician and Junko has the best fashion coordination out of all 16 of us. Leon really does seem like a good musician, even though I've never actually heard him play anything, he does have the passion and charisma to pull off performing in front of other people.

Junko Enoshima, to put it lightly, has the body of a model. Not to be fresh! She _**is**_ a model, a very well -known and loved model, thus her title 'Super Duper High School Fashionista (Model)'. She can always be seen wearing the latest fashion trends and has a keen eye for fashion in general. Those who didn't know her personally would think she's a bit of an eccentric and those of us who do know her would agree that 'eccentric' isn't even the tip of the iceberg. She's got a bit personality disorder, or namely, she can't pick which kind of crazy she wants to be. I honestly think she needs a hug; but I won't be the one to give it to her, I enjoy being a male...

My best friend Yasuhiro "Hiro" Hagakure is 'Super Duper High School Clairvoyant (Shaman)'. He states that any question will be answered with a 30% accuracy, which in my opinion, is not very accurate. Not to think harshly on him, but how did he get into here with those numbers? 30%, that's an average of three out of ten... that's less than half. But he tells me 30% is better than 0%, I'll give him that. Me and Hagakure go way back, all the way to primary school. He came to school with his crystal ball he paid way too much money on and it got stolen, I helped him find in while he panicked in a corner about 'ghosts stealing his stuff again'. After that, he and I stuck around each other.

Sayaka Maizono, the girl living with me, is 'Super Duper High School Pop Sensation'. She was a part of an extremely popular all girl group that became very popular here in Japan. She's very sweet in person but on stage she is extremely vibrant and passionate. She tends to joke with me, sometimes at the worst of times (like the time she had me believing she was an Esper), but I'm know she means well. She insists on 'making herself useful' and says that her musical background doesn't mean she's any better than anybody else.

A girl with the complete opposite mindset is Celestia Ludenburg, she and Hifumi Yamada were sitting in the middle of the room playing cards. Well, to be clear, Celes was playing cards and Yamada was losing at cards. Celes is a very skilled poker player who loves to win. She has an impenetrable 'poker face', she's been nicknamed "The Queen of Liars" and he hasn't denied it; her being 'Super Duper High School Gambler'. She has an 'odd' way of dress (if you call gothic doll meets princess odd), she has pretty features and wide red eyes. Cunning by nature, she can hold her own against the best of them. But there are times when her poker face cracks and you see the crazy that lies underneath the pool of undisturbed water.

Hifumi Yamada is your general otaku, he loves everything Japanese whether it's anime, manga, video games, and anything that falls within that category. Oddly enough, his title isn't technically Otaku, his title is actually 'Super Duper High School Fanfic Creator'. I've never read any of his work but he is apparently really popular on Fan Fiction websites. Which might explain his obsession with Celes, he might revere her as some 'Anime Goddess' or whatever he would call it. He seems content with serving her and she seems content with pushing him around.

In the front of the room keeping things in order is Kiyotaka "Taka" Ishimaru. His pet peeves are the following: running in the halls, disorderliness, not being on time, being in the halls during class. His official title is 'Super Duper High School Moral Compass'; but we joke that he might end up 'Super Duper High School Ulcer'. He has a very intense way of speaking (putting it lightly of course) and is considered to be a model student. Which makes his friendship with Mondo Oowada extremely odd. The two are like fire and ice, black and white; but they are also like peanut butter and jelly, I guess. They are so close that they even warmly refer to each other as 'brother'.

Mondo Oowada, is a scary looking guy with a crazy pompadour hair style. He is the newest leader of Japan's largest biker gang named "The Crazy Diamond", he gained the title 'Super Duper High School Biker Gang Leader' after his brother died. He tends to not mention him. Mondo is rude, foul-mouthed, easily provoked, and doesn't hesitate to use violence; which makes his friendship with Chihiro Fujisaki even more odd than his friendship with Ishimaru.

Chihiro Fujisaki is probably the second sweetest person I have ever met (besides Maizono of course). He is the sweetest boy in a dress that you'd ever meet. He finds that wearing girl clothing gives him a better sense of comfort, we don't judge him. He's very thin and feminine, doll-like in structure and personality wise. Fujisaki loves to program and improve computers, he single handedly restored the data system for the Japanese Prime Minister; earning the title 'Super Duper High School Programmer'. He is extremely close with Ishimaru and Mondo.

In the center of the room, just to the left of Celes was Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami. Aoi Asahina is an athletic girl who loves to swim, hence her title 'Super Duper High School Swimming Pro'. She is attractive, so attractive that she could actually be a model, she's also really friendly and energetic. But she is actually bullied about her looks by some of our more jealous students (Genocider Syo namely), her best friend Sakura Ogami is the first to defend her from the colorful comments made about her bust.

Sakura Ogami is tall, muscular, and a generally fierce looking student; which makes her a formidable force to be recon with. She is the only heir of a world famous Japanese dojo that has a 300 year history, so you could imagine how powerful she is. She has a 300 - 0 winning streak and hasn't lost a match yet, this earned her the title 'Super Duper High School Martial Artist'. Outside of her appearance, she is actually very quiet and level-headed. She is rarely mean to the other students (even when they purposefully poke fun at the scar on her face) and is extremely loyal in her friendship with Aoi.

A black, choppy mess of hair moved in the corner of my eye, I glanced at the silent girl in the far back of the room, reading a book with what seemed like silent fascination. I glanced at the title, it read _Popular War Strategies Used by Fenrir Within the Last Century_. Heavy reading for a high school student, but it looked like nothing for Mukuro Ikusaba. Mukuro is the slightly older, fraternal twin sister to Junko Enoshima. Where they do share similar looks, they have completely different personalities. Mukuro is more reserved and clearly out of touch with her own emotions. She is usually seen following her sister silently and occasionally doing whatever Junko asks of her. I don't personally think that's a healthy relationship to have with your sister, but I really don't have a say in the matter.

Kyoko Kirigiri was waiting patiently at her desk for class to begin. Kyoko is a quiet girl, she doesn't speak very often or say much; but when she does speak, it is with the utmost importance. Her class title is 'Super Duper High School Detective' and for good reason; I can't think of one **CLASS TRIAL **she hasn't been involved in in some way. Whether she is finding evidence, putting together clues with me, or that one time she was the victim and lead a very complex trail to the perpetrator. It's a shame she doesn't socialize much, I'm sure the other students would like her if she gave them a chance.

"Alright everyone, let's get class started!" Monokuma chuckled, bouncing into the classroom to stand on the podium.

Like I had stated before, Monokuma is a stuffed robotic bear whom is the principal of Hope's Peak Academy. He had an odd color-scheme about him; his coloring on the left side is all white with a pleasant 'teddy bear-like' smile, his right side is a more sinister black color with a creepy grin and red, bat wing eye. He enjoys being lazy and watching us struggle to solve our **CLASS TRIALS**. He is an all-over, fun-loving principal who wants to see us succeed (atleast that's what I hope).

"Okay, get your math textbooks out and turn to pages..." Monokuma's voice faded away soon after.

'And who am I?' I'm just Makato Naegi, I've been a part of this school since the "Special Title" program began. I got in on a random lottery (one I was shocked to even find my name entered into) and was given the title 'Super Duper High School Lucky Student'. I'm just doing my best to get the best grades possible by doing my best in the **CLASS TRIALS**. I live mostly alone but my mother occasionally visits during her breaks from work in America and my sister is at a private all-girl boarding school .

During the **CLASS TRIALS**, I often have to go into great detail. I usually start by telling the whole story (as agreed upon by my fellow classmates) of how the 'crime' was committed, show my evidence and allow others to show theirs, and link said evidence to the 'crime' in some way. Usually, somebody comes with evidence that doesn't make sense, or they refuse to see my side of the story; I can't tell you the countless times I've been accused. It is my job to officially accuse someone of the 'crime' and close the **CLASS TRIAL**. It's my job to find my own destiny and help my friends along the way. My name is Makoto Naegi and this is my story.

"Hey Naegi!" Monokuma yelled, "Quit daydreaming!" he then threw a chalkboard eraser at my face and powdered my entire face with the chalk dust, a heard the snickers behind me but paid more attention to the chalk powder irritating my nose and lungs.

"Any who, I have some exciting news for you all," Monokuma began excitedly, his little bear body bouncing on it's heels, "Do you remember that two months ago that I was accepted into the police department as a silent officer?" We all nodded our heads silently, that day we all went out and had a class picnic in celebration.

"We'll I have been informed that I will be taking part in a case that started up roughly two weeks ago".

_'Two weeks ago? That couldn't possibly be...?'_ I mused thoughtfully. I glanced over at Maizono, she sat stiffly in her seat, not making eye contact with anybody. Monokuma rose his arms up with a flourish and yelled out, "This case, to be exact, is the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Maizono!" Monokuma sounded legitimately excited by that and I hoped it was because he got to do real detective work and not because they were actually dead. I closed my eyes as sick dread washed over me, I faintly heard sniffles to my left. I couldn't imagine how Maizono felt, her parents being displayed in such a way.

"Myself and Officer Tanaka have agreed that whoever does the best in this upcoming **CLASS TRIAL** will have the privilege of helping me discuss the case in an actual trial and get court credit along with me and Officer Tanaka."

I glanced back at the silently weeping Maizono; I hope that she is strong enough, but if she's not, I'll be there for her. I promise, Sayaka Maizono, I will help find out who murdered your parents and I will bring them to justice!

** So chapter two is done! Please remember to follow and favorite this story and leave a comment. Please check out my one-shot I posted called "Girl's Night Out", and as always, thank you TheeWiccaChick for betaing my fic.**

**Have a Great Day!**


End file.
